A New Year Together Event
'Date' *Early Clear: Within 48 hours of starting the event *Midway: From 12/26 22:00 PDT ~ 1/03 22:00 PDT *Overall: From 12/26 22:00 PDT ~ 1/11 21:00 PDT Participation Reward Join the event to receive this reward! 'Linked Gacha' Get the Linked Outfits from the NP Gacha to earn even more Event Points and Medals through multiplier bonuses. *Double and Triple Points outfits will stack once each to a total of a x5 bonus. *The x3 Event Points Linked Outfit will be released after the Midway Ranking Results. 'Early Clear' Clear the necessary Stage within 48hr of starting the event to get these great prizes! 'Midway Ranking Awards' 'Overall Ranking Awards' Stage Awards Clear the 100th Stage to receive this award Event Scenarios Prologue: You: (I wish for another amazing year together with name!) You: (... And for us to get even closer than ever~!) You: (And and and... erm... just one more...!) Momoka: Happy New Year~ note You: Ack?! I-I wasn't praying or anything, what are you talking abo--- Oh, Momoka? You: ... Wow, Momoka! Momoka: What is it~? You: ... No, just... your outfit surprised me... Momoka: Hehehe note I'm helping out at the shrine today~ note You: Wow, on New Year's too. I thought I'd bring name to see the crowds. Momoka: Welcome welcome note Please enjoy yourselves~ note You: Thanks... though I'm note sure that's the right wording for a shrine... You: ... Aren't you incredibly cold in that kimono by the way? Momoka: ... I'm really, really, super cold~... You: Well why don't you change into something else then? Momoka: If I wear this outfit, lots of people will come and buy lots of things from my stand~ note You: Haha, right, I can see why. Just make sure you don't catch a cold or anything, okay? Momoka: Okay! And you make sure you try the omikuji, name~ note You: We will, we will. (Pushy sales-priest, this one...) Let's go, name! Standard: New Year's Part 1 Her: Happy New Year, name. You: Happy New Year to you too, name. Her: I think with the start of this new year, it's time I finally gathered up some courage. You: ... Yeah? Courage to do what? Her: name... and me... You: Wait... Wh-what...?! Her: Ahh... You: ......! Her: ......! Her: ... name? It's time to wake up. You: Mmm... who said anything... getting married... zzz... Her: ...?! Are you okay...? You: ... Ack! Was I asleep? Wow, what a dream... Her: I hope it was worth missing the first sunrise of the year for. You: wow, it's that late already, huh... Sorry. Her: Either way, it's the start of a whole new year, name. You: That it is, Happy New Year. Her: And to you too. Another happy year together! You: Alright! I think we should kick things off by lazing around right here in our pajamas and watching new year's TV. Her: Wh-what?! I thought we were going to the shrine today...? You: Ack, you're right! I totally forgot! Wait there, I'll go get dressed! Standard: New Year's Part 2 You: *atchoo!* Whew... It's so cold... Her: Are you okay, name? You: I'm fine. Freezing cold, but fine. You? Her: Yes, I'm fine. I feel quite warm with you here, name. That and... You: And? Her: All these people in the crowds here feel like a big heater, too... You: Yeah... It's getting pretty tough to walk, huh... Ack! Her: Kya-?! You: S-sorry, I didn't mean to grab hold of you... It's just the crowd, y'know... Ack?!?! Her: name?! You: Mffhff... (W-wow... so soft against my face... I-I'm sorry! I can't help it, they're pushing me~!) Her: name, th-that tickles... You: (I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I couldn't move even if I wanted to!) You: (... Not that I really do want to... Huhunote) Her: name, just don't move, okay? I'll try to slip us out of the crowds. You: ...... Her: ...... Her: ... Phew, I think we're clear. You: Looks like it... Wow, what a trip huh? Haha, ha... Her: ... You almost seem pleased, name... Ah! Your nose is bleeding! You: Ack... So it is... (I guess I did enjoy that a little too much...) Her: Please, let me help...! You: It's not... It's just... because... Wow, this is so embarassing... Friendly: New Year's Part 1 Her: Wow, it really does get cold this time of year, huh. There's nothing I can do about it though I guess. Her: What am I gonna miss the first sunrise of the year, just because it's cold out? Please. Her: Still though... It would be nice if it'd--- Ah! Her: ... It's still pretty far out, but I can see the mountains lighting up some over there... Her: There it is~ note The very first sunrise of the year note Her: ... I should probably keep it down. Doubt there's many people awake yet this early. Her: ...... Her: ... Whew. That was amazing. Well worth waking up for note Her: I think that's all I'm gonna need to get me through another great year note You: zzz... nyam... zzz... Her: Oh boy. I see name's taking the phrase start as you mean to go on to heart. You: zzz... hngg... nyarph... zzz... Her: name~! Get up~! You: Mmm... I wish for... another year... together with name... zzz... Her: Hehe note Looks like name's doing the first shrine visit of the year without me. Time to get up for real. You: ... Ack?! Wh-where's my... covers...?! It's freezing~! Her: Morning note Happy New Year, too note You: Huh...? Oh, yeah... ring the bells... Her: Kya?! What do you think you're grabbing at?! Just get up already, you hopeless sleepyhead! You: Hmm...? Mmm... Friendly: New Year's Part 2 You: Wow, this is quite a line... I dunno if we'll ever make it to the shrine gate. Her: Hehe note I guess everyone does come out here for New Year's. You: In this freezing weather, too. I'm sure we're gonna catch a cold standing around like this. Her: Hmm... Here name, take this. I brought hand warmers with me. You: Wow, nice thinking! It's so warm... Where's yours? Her: Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. You go ahead and use... use...! *atchoo!* You: ... Yeah, I think you need it more than me. Take it, name. Her: But then... hmm... Ah! I have an idea note You: Huh? name, what are you...? Her: See? This way we just huddle up close, with the hand warmer between us, and we both win note You: Y-yeah, I guess we do... and I also turn bright red, apparently... Her: Hehe note I think there's way too many people around for anyone to notice that note You: Well, in that case... maybe we could make this, y'know... a hug--- Gya?! Saki: Ahh. So warm. Her: Wh-what the...?! Saki?! You: W-were you watching us?! Saki: ... Yes. Happy New Year. Huhu. You: Haha... That's... Okay... You: I think you were probably about to leave, Saki? Right...? Saki: Fine. Enjoy your day. See you online. *snap!* You: D-did she just take a picture...?! Saki~! Get back here~! Her: Wow... So embarassing... Tomboy: New Year's Part 1 Her: Go! Happy New Year Special Tackle Attack~! You: Oof?!?! Her: How's that for a wake-up call?! ... Huh? You: ... zzz... Her: How...?! That does it! Lucky Cloverleaf Clutch~! You: Gya~?! I'm tapping. I'm tapping! What on earth is going on~?! Her: Finally, you're up! Happy New Year, name~! You: Oww... What a way to start the year, huh... So early in the morning too... Her: Of course so early! Look outside, look look! The first sunrise of the year! You: Hmm? Oh, wow, you're right! It's beautiful. Her: I am! It is! Aren't I just the best for waking you up? You: I mean, I guess... There was maybe a better way to go about it though. You: ...... You: ... What a sight. I've never felt so fresh and awake this early in the morning. You: No point in going back to bed. It's a little early, but why don't we eat breakfast and head on out to the shri---?! Her: zzz... nyam nyam... zzz... You: ... Really?! You wake me up with the force of a pack of wild dogs, then fall asleep yourself?! Her: Mmm...? Of course. It's so early, aren't you tired? I'm sure we can sleep a little longer before... going out... zzz... You: ...?! No! Get up! If you think I'm letting you sleep after that wrestling class you put on me, you're mistaken young lady! Her: Kya~, fine! I was getting hungry anyway. Last one to the kitchen's a loser! Tomboy: New Year's Part 2 Her: Woohoo~! First shrine visit of the year, baby~ note You: Shh, calm down, will you? You're gonna bump into someone. You: Come on, hold my hand so you don't get lost. Her: Hmm? Who're you talking to, name? You: Huh? If you're there, then who's hand is...? Sayo: K-kya~! P-pervert, pervert~! You: ...?! Sayo?! I-I didn't mean to...! I wasn't...! Sayo: Kya~! Kya~, Nakane, help me~!! You: C-calm down, Sayo, please! You're giving people the wrong idea~! Her: Woah, name's in some crazy trouble. It's down to me to act our way outta this situation. Her: Oi, what d'you think you're doing?! You: name?! Wh-what are you--- Ow ow ow! Her: Gotcha! No need to panic ladies and gentlemen, show's over! The culprit's been caught! Sayo: Hmm...? name, and name...? Her: ...... Her: Hahaha note That was close, huh name! You: Don't you hahaha me! How did you even lift me up over your shoulders like that anyway?! Unbelievable... Her: Hey, better than being arrested for assault, right? Haha note You: Mmm... A fair point... I think I might be headed for the hospital if not the police station, though... Oww... Her: That's enough exercise for one day! I'm starving, let's get something to eat note Her: Woo~! Hot dogs, fried corn, yakisoba~note It all looks so good! You: Hey, hold up! We didn't even visit the shrine yet! Wait for me--- Oww, ow ow... Tsundere: New Year's Part 1 You: Hmm... She told me to wait while she gets ready, but... You: She's taking way too long. We're only going out to the shrine and back... You: ...... Her: Hmm... oof... Why do kimonos have to be such a pain to put on... You: name~! Do you need me to come help~? Her: Absolutely not! You pervert! Just stay there, like I told you to! You: Th-that's not what I...! Hmph, fine, I'll wait. You: ...... Her: Hngg... This isn't right, is it. How are you supposed to tie this infernal obi... Her: Hngg...! Why will it not just work already...?! You: ...... You: ... Hmm? It's suddenly gone quiet... Is she okay...? You: You hear stories about people choking on mochi this time of year... name...?! You: Are you okay, name?! CPR! Mouth-to-mouth!! Her: Kya~~!! Wh-what are you doing barging in here?! Get out, get out~!! You: I-I thought... the mochi, and...! Her: Who eats mochi while they're getting dressed?! Get off my kimono and get out of my room! You: S-sorry, I'll just--- Woah~!! *crash!* Her: ... I hope you realize what this means. Taking advantage of a woman, in broad daylight like this. You do know, don't you. You: I... I'm sorry...! I didn't mean to, I just slipped, and...! Please, forgive me~~!! Tsundere: New Year's Part 2 Her: Huhu~ note Well? What do you think? The kimono's not a bad look, is it note You: ...... Her: What? Is there something wrong? Are you trying to say there's something wrong with my outfit? You: I can hardly see it thanks to all the swelling, caused by a certain someone... Her: All I know is a certain someone protected her honor from the lecherous grasps of a perverted monster! You: ... I admit, I may have been in the wrong... Her: A-anyway, we're almost at the shrine already! Enough chit-chat. You: You seem very excited, for someone who doesn't believe bowing and clapping makes wishes come true, as you put it. Her: Th-that's... Quiet you! I'm just making an effort for... the gods, or rather... myself, and... You: ... Uh-huh. Her: D-do you have a problem or something?! You: Not at all. I think it's great, actually. Not relying on divine intervention, making your own efforts, and stuff. Her: E-exactly! That's exactly what I meant. Her: (Effort... The effort to one day show my true feelings for name...) You: ...... You: Finally, out of the crowds. Well? How did it go? Get a good prayer in? Her: Yes, well... W-wait, since when have you been holding my hand?! You: I grabbed it in the crowds. I wanted to make sure we didn't lose each other. Her: R-right... Well I suppose that's okay... And when do you plan on letting go? You: Oh, right. Sorry. Her: I... I didn't mean... right now... You: You...?! How am I supposed to...?! Limited Event Gacha Play with Medals and get amazing outfits! Click the Banner below for more details! Category:Event